Ice Crown E3 2018 Build 5744
Ice Crown E3 2018 Build 5744 is the E3 2018 Beta, It was released during 2018-07-29 since it was not uploaded on EpicWar site. Continuation As the Build 5744, it was finally official Release Candidate 2. There might be some issues for this project, but if you wish to fix some bugs. we can contact later when you download the map. In this build, it was conceded that not uploaded on epicwar. However, the size was about 24MB. which indicates soon it maxes 32MB, without that, this can be fixed bug until patch 1.30 PTR with the new version. The Patch 1.30 PTR will be supported by this project. Thus, might be able major issue that can be fixed bug in future. if you agree this project, this would be able more bugs in future. The Death of Photokatsu At in July 31, 2018, the official site has been shutdown and redirected to Official Bandai Namco Site (Japanese). These are you've downloaded the wallpaper so that you can use it later. Despite about the twitter, they no realized if same as PriPara PriPuz twitter. but nowhere as it could be stash about stuff Aikatsu. Suggesting the Aikatsu! 3DS goods These are following the 3DS goods for Aikatsu, but it was included something might upcoming games. just like PriPara Nintendo Switch, but what it could be that Aikatsu Friends upcoming game in future? Facts about Aikatsu Friends anime, but maybe we know about the games must be released as like the Arcade game. How to get DCD Aikatsu Machine (Indonesia) for home? In these about Timezone Indonesia, it has been gone during Supermall Sukabumi Indonesia. At in July 2017, these maybe not get picking up the arcade game due for issue about upgrading. At one time, we are to do for more games about aikatsu, but we can't afford if the DCD Aikatsu has dumped for arcade cabinet. it should be work fine for porting to laptop or pc. However, there is some issue: * Card Dispenser are required if you want buy cards. * ID/IC Cards are required for checking data or saving data. * Requires Activation Card, which it stores 300 cards. These are recommended if you want play on laptop or pc. But in order to dump the game, make sure you do this. A Major Hard Disk Drive letter are included, which can be use with cabinet arcade game, using with Windows PowerShell. When the game will arrived for home, then it should be allowed to play for free. no need with coin. The Future builds of Ice Crown Before Build 5740 is about discontinuation, this project will set as Active. however, several textures are need to be enhanced. which it should be work fine, as well new models. All some models requires for items, so it should be working fine if there are issue. none of these, can be work some models and features can be used in the future. With all of bugs, we are working the next build for ice crown soon in future. and getting ready for Halloween of 2018! Changelog for v6.4 Build 5744 TBA. Screenshots TBA. Category:E3 2018 Beta